Jane's Wrath
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: When Thor returns, he expects a lot of things, but not the woman he loves to have the temper of a microwaved frost giant...


Jane sat and stared unhappily out the window of her small desert home, eyes searching the horizon for something she knew wouldn't be there, yet she hoped and wished it would.

In the months since Thor had left, promising to be back, things had been hard. S.H.E.I.L.D had returned her equipment, but most of it had been brutalized. She had been struggling to repair her handmade machines since.

Some of them were working, running constantly to pick up on any microscopic energy shift in the desert around them.

Many times she had gotten into the van, practically shaking with anticipation, every time had been a false hope.

Most nights Jane sat on the roof of the makeshift laboratory, scanning the stars for any sign that Thor was descending back to Earth. If her research wasn't advanced enough for her to find a way to him, surely he was trying to get back to her.

Something must have happened for him to be gone this long. Jane believed firmly in his oath to return to her, even if a Hero's word wasn't all that much of a guarantee. Thor wasn't the type to break vows.

The worst part of the last five months had been the nightmares. She still saw him, broken, bruised, burnt on the ground, cradled in her arms. That was mostly the cause of her malnourished appearance these days. She rarely slept, rarely ate. She was constantly on the verge of tears, and nothing Eric or Darcy could say got her out of the lab.

A machine she had managed to repair beeped, startling her from her reverie. More beeps echoed through the lab, and Jane tore through the kitchen area to the back of the lab, praying it wasn't another false alarm.

One of the monitors beeped erratically, and the radio frequencer on a nearby shelf buzzed with static. Jane looked out the window, breathless. A dark cloud could be seen gathering just off to the west,

After five months, three days, and four hours, the Bifrost was opening again.

Jane dove to the garage, mind completely blank with the joy and anticipation which was overtaking her.

She had been waiting.

* * *

Thor stepped into the newly built Bifrost with a feeling of deep joy resonating through him. Behind him, Heimdall turned the key that opened the gate to Midgard.

Earth.

Electricity crackled, and the air intensified. The Bifrost began to turn, faster and faster.

Thor closed his eyes.

He was going home.

* * *

The next thing Thor knew, he was lying facedown in the desert, the hot sun beating down on his back.

A mechanical humming sound came to his keen ears, and he lifted his head to see a familiar van driving towards him at top speed.

Thor stood, shading his eyes as he watched the van draw closer, still speeding quickly along. When it was only about fifty yards away, and didn't slow down, Thor dropped his hand and took a step back.

Dear gods, the woman intended to hit him again.

At the last second, Jane punched the brakes, sending the van skidding. It stopped barely five feet from Thor's body.

"That was a close on, my friend" Thor said, stepping away from the hood of her car. Jane leapt out of the van and practically fell on her face in her eagerness to get to him.

Jane leapt on Thor, hugging him as tight as she possibly could. He returned the hug more gently, so as not to crush his mortal companion. The two pulled apart, and Thor smiled as he looked into Jane's beaming face.

Thor's smile quickly turned into a confused expression as Jane frowned angrily.

"YOU!" She screeched. Thor instinctively took a step back.

"You left! You promised you would come back as soon as you could!" Jane lashed out, slamming her hand into the hood of the van. Thor prayed she wouldn't turn her deadly wrath on his face next.

"First, are you alright?" Thor exclaimed, watching as Jane cried out and cradled the hand she had beaten the car with. Jane growled and he stepped back again.

"Agh!" Jane screamed, launching herself towards the god of thunder and pummeling him with her small fists. Thor covered his face so as not to receive the full brunt of her wrath upon his nose.

"I- can-Explain" Thor grunted out as Jane continued to hit him.

"Sure you can!" She sobbed, losing some steam. Thor took his opportunity and Grabbed her wrists in one hand, drawing the petite scientist in close.

"I came as soon as I possibly could. I would not lie to you, Jane Foster" Thor used his free hand to stroke some wild strands of hair away from Jane's face and wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

Thor pulled Jane in closer, kissing her lips passionately.

Something smashed into the side of his face, sending him reeling to the ground even if it was a small blow to his godly form. It had caught him by surprise.

From his spot in the dirt, Thor looked up at Jane with the same look a kicked puppy would give. The god of Thunder was completely baffled. Wasn't it supposed to all be better once he kissed her?

Apparently not, since Jane began to yell at him again, pacing back and forth.

"You are the most ungrateful-"

Thor winced.

"-Son of a pig-"

Another wince.

"-heartless bastard-" At this, Jane punched the van again, wounding her bruised hands further.

At this time, Thor took a good look at the young scientist, surprised to see how thin and pale she looked.

"- You freaking arrogant ass! You left me alone!"

Thor's blue eyes met Jane's brown ones. This woman had an exceptional vocabulary... She had called him things that he had never heard of before...

Jane stood, chest heaving and more tears trickling down her cheeks. The god of thunder was such a pig.

Thought patterns obviously in different hemispheres, the two just watched each other for a few minutes.

"Are you finished?" Thor asked quietly, blue eyes flashing. Jane nodded.

"I had to stop my brother from destroying Jotunheim. The only way I could do that is to break the Bifrost. It took us months to rebuild, and we are lucky to have done it this fast. I swear to you, I hurried as quickly as I could"

Jane still cried quietly. Thor got up off the ground and wrapped his arms around Jane, pressing her close to his chest.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes"

Thor smiled, pulling away to look at Jane's face. She smiled, and Thor was pleased to see he was in her good graces again.

Women were fickle creatures...

"Good, now let's ice your hand. I don't believe you inflicted all the damage you did on a van and a god of thunder without a bruise or two"


End file.
